1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device used to carry a trolling cable to great depths for fishing with line release systems, such as downriggers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention relates to devices commonly referred to as "Trolling Weights" which are used in conjunction with downrigger types of fishing equipment. A downrigger system is used for trolling a fishing bait or artificial lure from a moving boat to most any desired fishing depth. These devices permit one or more fishing lines to be held by and released from a weighted cable at depths unattainable otherwise. When a fish strike is applied to the bait end of a fishing line, a release mechanism frees the fishing line allowing a fish to be played without the presence of a heavy weight. Although downrigger equipment varies in design, generally it consist of: a heavily constructed reel, a boom and a pulley that is attached to some part of the upper structure of a boat. This reel contains several hundred feet of stainless steel cable that is used to lower a heavy weight (3 to 60 pounds), to which a fishing line is attached, to a selected depth. The size and shape of a weight will determine a maximum depth that can be reached.
The shape of a weight will determine the stability in which a trolling cable tracks. An unstable weight does not track straight when being pulled through the water and prevents the use of more than one trolling system at a time. Weights that oscillate back-and-forth under the water as they are being trolled can cross and become tangled. The shape, size and stability of a trolling weight affects the depth that a downrigger system can satisfactorily perform. As the speed and the depth of a trolling weight changes, the water forces imposed on its surface increases therein causing the trolling weight to rise therein limiting the effective trolling depth that can achieved. Therefore, the shape of a trolling weight must be of a design which minimizes the water drag if maximum weight efficiency is achieved.
Large, heavy, round or cylinder shaped trolling weights are difficult to grasp when trying to carry, or attach/remove from a downrigger trolling cable. Because of their shape and weight they are easily dropped in the water and lost. A hand or foot can even be broken, if struck be a large trolling weight.
Trolling weights currently available in the market place have several disadvantages:
a) They are unstable and must be trolled at speeds less than three miles per hour.
b) They are made of toxic materials (LEAD), determined to be environmentally unsafe.
c) Their shape makes them difficult to handle.
d) A process used to coat many weights for safe handling causes environmental pollution problems.
e) The shape of some trolling weights require that they be placed in a containment vessel, otherwise they roll uncontrolled in a boat and become a danger to the boat and it occupants.
f) Weights are easily dropped causing injury, or damage.
g) Weights do not track straight and foul fishing lines and downrigger cables.
h) The design of many trolling weights limit their size to four pounds or less.
i) The design of their trolling cable attachment limits the ease in which they can be attached or removed from a downrigger trolling cable.
A patent search revealed only three weights that demonstrated their use as downrigger trolling weights and each trolling weight possesses several disadvantages:
One weight that exhibits several of the disadvantages noted, is disclosed within the U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,837 (1977) issued to Norman E. Clark. Clark's weight is combined with a line release device as one unit. The weight section is of a cylinder shape having a fin suspending from the bottom. Since Clark's weight is a part of his release, it would be of little use as a weight on its own merits.
Another such patent was issued to Bert A. Smith under U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,890 (1981). It too is combined with a release and it's function as just a trolling weight would be limited to very slow speeds, trolling depths less than 100 feet and trolling stability.
Walter J. Henze and William A. Purcell U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,823 (1984) again combines a line release attachment device to a weight. Assuming the release was removed, the weight would be common ball weight having little or no stability. Ball weights must have at least a fin to prevent them from spinning as they are pulled through the water. Also a ball weighing 8-20 pounds is very difficult to handle as there are no provisions to securely grip the object.
Trolling weights may be found in the Spring, 1995 mail order catalogs i.e., Offshore Angler pg. 115, Cabela's pg. 249 and the Scotty 1994 fishing equipment catalog pg. 15. These weights are basic ball types with a fin. One shown in the Offshore Angler catalog is referred to as a pancake weight. Pancake weights are constructed using a large flat fin and a round convex lead disc on each side. Although this type of weight has minimal drag it's position under the water is not always known and can oscillate back and forth causing lines to foul.